Travelier Motel
The Travelier Motel is a key location and final location in The Walking Dead Video Game Episode 1: A New Day. It also plays a key role in Episode 2: Starved for Help. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Before the apocalypse, this motel served as a short-term shelter and lodging business providing rental rooms for tourists and passing motorists who drive through Macon, Georgia. The motel itself is a two-story building located on the outskirts of the town near a wooded forest next to a highway. The motel appears to be in a fairly enclosed location which offers a great deal of protection and ideal shelter. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day When the apocalypse started, the motel was abandoned along with some of its occupants (or having them turn into walkers) leaving behind their empty vehicles which had some supplies (such as weapons) in them. volunteered to go on a supply run and got some gas from the abandon vehicles parked at the motel. While getting the fuel, he hears someone crying in one of the motel rooms and investigates to find that there is another survivor named Irene in one of the rooms. While talking to her he is suddenly trapped and pinned down by walkers. He hid in an icebox until Lee and Carley came to rescue him, at which point he helped them kill the walkers and rescue Irene, who committed suicide after being bitten and not wanting to turn into a walker. After, the group leaves and heads back to the pharmacy. Later, once the pharmacy safe house was compromised, the entire group flees to the motel again to regroup and come up with a plan. Once there, Lee talks among the survivors to see how everyone is doing after the incident at the pharmacy. Once Lee talks to everyone, he decides that due to the motel's location, it would make an ideal hideout until the Military can come and rescue them. As Lee finishes talking, the power suddenly goes out leaving the group in darkness and fear... Episode 2: Starved for Help Three months have passed since the group arrived at the motel. They converted it into their base of operations and refuge by blocking and fortifying the entrances and exits and building reinforced walls around the parking lot. The group uses the motel rooms as their own and sleep on the beds and have already used up all the resources at the motel. However, the group is saved when they find a lone survivor, at the air force base. He provided the group with enough food to last three months, now the entire group has become desperate for food. After Lee, Kenny, and Mark go hunting and on a search for food, they meet up with survivors from a high school. The new survivors are injured and Lee brings them back to the motel in hopes that Katjaa can save them. Once they return, Lee is confronted by Lilly saying that they don't have enough food for everyone and that that they cannot come to the aid of every single person. Frustrated, Lilly tells Lee that he should try making some decisions for the group himself and hands him the days food rations which is only enough to feed four of the ten people. After Lee hands out the food and talks with everyone, the group hears and sees more survivors coming from the road, the St. John brothers, Andrew and Danny who are searching for gas for their farm. The two groups offer some sort of trade, gasoline for their electric generators for food. Lee and a few others go with the brothers to the dairy farm to see what they are dealing with while the rest stays behind at the motel. Later on, most of the group begins to head to the St. John's Dairy Farm only leaving behind a few members of Lee's group at the motel. They realize that something may be wrong and head out to the farm to find out what's going on. After the incident at the dairy farm, the survivors head back to the motel to re-group and recuperate and decide what to do next. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead The survivors are still quartered at the motel at the start of the episode. We learn that they have been surviving from the food at the station wagon found at the end of Episode 2 and raiding the city of Macon for medical supplies. Although they have had no losses yet, the bandits from the previous Episode have been a danger until a few days ago, when their attacks stopped for no clear reason. The outer surfaces of their barricades are still littered with bandit arrows. Kenny and Lilly are still at odds, with Lilly desiring to stay at the motel as long as possible while Kenny thinks they would better head East in the RV that he keeps in working condition. As soon as Lilly and Lee find enough evidence that there is a traitor among them, the motel is raided by the bandits and immediately after by walkers, leading to a three-way conflict and to a hurried leave for the group of survivors. In the end, the motel is overrun by the walkers. Inhabitants Episode 1: A New Day Survivors *Irene - A woman who was encountered by Lee Everett, and Carley in Room 9. Deaths *Irene - Committed suicide by taking Carley's gun; no matter which decision you pick, Irene will still commit suicide. Episode 2: Starved for Help Survivors *Mark - A survivor rescued by Lee and the group when they go to the air force base. Deaths *David Parker - Determinant. Fatally injured after the encounter with the walkers in the woods, Parker will die from his injuries and turn into a walker and try to attack Katjaa. Lee and the group will kill him and destroy his brains. *Travis - Determinant. Fatally injured after the encounter with the walkers in the woods, Travis will die from his injuries and turn into a walker and try to attack Katjaa. Lee and the group will kill him and destroy his brains. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead Deaths *Gary - Shot by Travilier Motel Survivors. *Linda - Shot by Travilier Motel Survivors. *Drew - Shot by Lee. *Lots of unnamed Save-Lot Bandits - Shot by Travilier Motel Survivors or killed by zombies. Gallery Travelier Motel VG.jpg The-walking-dead-the-game-20110722000501073.jpg The-walking-dead-screenshot-lee-and-glenn.jpg 640px-The-walking-dead-the-game-20110722000504307.jpg Travelier Motel 2.jpg Travelier Motel 3.jpg Travelier Motel 4.jpg Irene 5.png Irene 4.png Irene 3.png Irene 2.png Irene 1.png Motel before Darkness.jpg Trivia *It is unknown how Irene arrived at the motel originally and how she was able to barricade herself in the hotel room. **Irene was taking refuge in Room 9 (stated in the chapter name: Chapter 5: The Girl in Room 9). *If Doug is alive, he is seen working on a alarm system to protect the motel; if Carley is alive, she is seen sitting on a lawn chair next to the children Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game